Theramore Navy
The is an RP-PVP guild on the Alliance faction of the Defias Brotherhood server (Given that you're on the Defias Wiki that much is obvious). Please note that we are a seperate guild to who are focused on Player versus Enviroment (PVE) and although we share a similar name we are unaffiliated with them. Theramore Isle Theramore is a rocky island east of Dustwallow; the humans’ walled city bears the same name as the island. It was originally settled with the sole purpose of survival. Yet the time since the Third War has seen the city prosper, making for a natural progression from mere subsistence to a desire to restore the glory of old. This large island is the Alliance's stronghold upon Southern Kalimdor. Theramore Isle was built primarily as a military fortress, but has grown somewhat to serve as a trading port. Approach from the sea is extremely difficult due to the jagged rocks jutting out of Dustwallow Bay, leaving travelers to journey on foot through the marsh to one of the villages that run ferries out to the island. Fearful of pirates and Horde forces from Rachet and elsewhere, the cannons of Theramore will fire without warning on any ship approaching the island unannounced while the army and marine corps will engage most Horde and non-Alliance forces on sight. Founding The Human Expedition was a league of Alliance military and civilian groups that fled to Kalimdor during the Plague of Undeath. They were led by Lady Jaina Proudmoore, who was determined to find a safe haven for her people. The Human Expedition was composed of several groups, including: *The Lordaeron Corps — Lordaeron's elite soldiers guarding the expedition. *The Lordaeron Brigade — A brigade of surviving humans from Lordaeron. *The Gilneas Brigade — A brigade of human dissidents from Gilneas. *The Kul Tiras Elite Corps — A force of humans troops from Kul Tiras and who served as the Lady's personal Guard. *The Stromgarde Brigade — A brigade of human troops from the (then) scattered Kingdom of Arathor. Following the Battle of Mount Hyjal, the majority of the members of these parties settled on Theramore Isle under the wise leadership of Jaina Proudmoore. These forces would soon become part of the Theramore army and in turn the Theramore Marines. Organisation Captain - Commanding officer of a Marine company. Commander - Commanding officer of the HLS D''aelin''. Lieutenant - Officer position. Elite -''' An off-shoot of the Theramore Elite Guard, the Elites act as both shock troops and the protection of both high ranking military and civilian personnel. This role extends to both ships and certain, high valued items should the need arise. '''Marine - The backbone of the Corps, these Footmen recieve specialised training to fight both on land and in naval engagments. Bombardier - The Bombardiers are primarily Dwarven Rifle and Mortar troops used to harass enemy ships and landing parties as well as provide cover for the Marines as they push inland. Infiltrator - Acting as both spies, scouts and even assassins the elite Infiltrators are officially battlefield soldiers, but who is to say what other work these rogues undertake for the Lady... Seaman - The mainstay of the Theramore Navy, these sailors assist in the operation, maintenance and service of the fleet. Recently many aspiring Magi in Theramore have been assigned to the position of Seaman in order to put their more practical skills to use with the fleet and gain experience in their field. Recruitment The Theramore Navy is actively recruiting Humans and Dwarves from all walks of life although Knights of the Ebon Blade (More commonly known as Death Knights) are not permitted to join. Recruits wanted by Alliance territories on criminal charges will be automatically denied as will practicing Warlocks (( Warlock classes are still allowed to join but using Fel based abilities in-character is almost always going to get you arrested and/or removed )). Potential recruits should be aware that as a part of the Navy and Marine Corps they will spend a large amount of time away from home and away from civilization. Uniform(s) will be issued by the Navy and is to be worn at all times while on duty and if you have issues with this then the military and marine way of life is very likely not for you. You are also responsible for the maintenance of your own equipment, weaponry and uniform including any costs this may entail (Exceptions can be made, depending on the circumstances). In order to apply for the Theramore Navy or Marines seek out a recruitment officer or Theramore territory. These are commonly found in: *Foothold Citadel - Theramore Isle *Menethil Harbour - Khaz Modan Wetlands *Stormwind City - Elwynn Forest